A video captured with a hand-held device (e.g., a cell-phone or a portable camcorder) often appears shaky and unstable. Video quality has become significantly important, in part, due to the ubiquitous presence and availability of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, camcorders, and so on) capable of capturing video.
Digital video stabilization can improve video quality of such video, but many types of digital video stabilization have a number of shortcomings. For example, digital video stabilization may remove jitter from a video, but at the expense of introducing video artifacts, such as image distortion, cropping, resolution loss, and so on. Thus, a demand exists for a digital video stabilization technique that can improve video quality without introducing an excessive number of undesirable artifacts.